The Lion of Sodor
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Thomas has to deliver The Lion of Sodor to Knapford, but thinks it's a real lion.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "The Lion of Sodor" from Season 13. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working hard, being really useful, and getting the job done.

Sir Topham Hatt came to see Thomas.

"There is a very special special waiting at Brendam Docks for you Thomas." said Sir Topham Hatt. "It is to go to Knapford Station at once. Me and the mayor will meet you there at teatime.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Thomas. He loved special specials.

Thomas soon arrived at Brendam Docks to collect his special special.

He was excited to find out what it was.

"Hello Cranky!" said Thomas. "Do you have my special special?"

"Yes I do." replied Cranky. "But you must puff very carefully."

Thomas was puzzled.

"It's the Lion of Sodor." said Cranky.

"What luck!" exclaimed Thomas. "I get to puff a real live lion!"

When Cranky heard this, he was surprised!

"The Lion of Sodor isn't a real lion!" called out Cranky.

But Thomas didn't listen to Cranky. He had already puffed away.

Thomas puffed happily through the countryside.

First, he meet Henry.

"I'm taking the Lion of Sodor!" exclaimed Thomas.

"Wow!" replied Henry. "I'm taking sticky syrup to the market station."

Just then, an idea flew into Thomas's funnel.

"My lion might like some sticky syrup!" he thought. "Can I have some Henry?"

"Of course!"

So Thomas's driver poured some syrup into the lion's crate.

"Now I must deliver the Lion of Sodor!" puffed Thomas.

Henry gasped.

"The Lion of Sodor isn't a real lion!" he called.

But Thomas had already puffed away.

Next, Thomas saw Edward.

"I'm taking the Lion of Sodor!" exclaimed Thomas.

"What luck!" said Edward. "I'm taking fresh fish to the seaside."

"My lion might like some fish!" said Thomas. "Can I have some Edward?"

"Of course!"

So, Thomas's driver put some fresh fish into the lion's crate.

"Now I must deliver the Lion of Sodor!"

Edward was surprised

"The Lion of Sodor isn't a real lion!" he called.

But Thomas had already puffed away.

Next, Thomas saw Toby.

"I'm taking the Lion of Sodor!" exclaimed Thomas.

"That's exciting!" said Toby. "I'm taking straw to Farmer McColl's farm."

"My lion might like some straw to lie on." said Thomas. "Can I have some?" 

"Of course!"

So Thomas's driver put some straw into the lion's crate.

"I better hurry!" said Thomas. "Sir Topham Hatt and the mayor are waiting at Knapford for the Lion of Sodor!"

Toby was shocked.

"The Lion of Sodor isn't a real lion!" he called.

But Thomas had already puffed away.

Thomas puffed to Knapford Station.

Sir Topham Hatt was waiting with the mayor. All the engines were there as well.

"This is exciting!" said Percy.

"I know!" added in James. "The Lion of Sodor is finally here!"

Thomas was uncoupled, and he puffed away to join the other engines.

The workmen carefully opened the crate, and when it was opened, everyone gasped. The Lion of Sodor was actually a statue!

Worse, it was covered in fish, syrup and straw!

Sir Topham Hatt was crosser than ever.

"Thomas!" he boomed, "this is unacceptable! Look at what you've done!"

The mayor was cross as well, but didn't say anything. Instead, he looked crossly at Thomas.

The other engines laughed, and Thomas puffed over to see Sir Topham Hatt.

"I'm sorry sir. I thought that I was actually taking a real lion. I didn't know it was a statue!"

"Well, this is the most important statue on Sodor" continued Sir Topham Hatt. "The original one broke, and this is the replacement statue."

Just then, another idea flew into Thomas's funnel.

"Sir, I'll take it to be cleaned." said Thomas.

"Very well Thomas. But be back here at teatime."

Thomas felt depressed, but still had to get the Lion of Sodor cleaned.

"We tried to tell you Thomas." said Henry, "but you didn't listen."

"I'm sorry." said Thomas. "I should have listened, but I must get the Lion of Sodor cleaned!"

And with that, Thomas puffed away.

Thomas took the lion to the washdown, and soon it was cleaned.

Soon, Edward puffed up.

"Take it to the Steam Works!" suggested Edward. "They will get it polished in no time!"

And so Thomas did.

Soon, the lion was polished, and shone in the sun as Thomas puffed back to Knapford Station.

On the way, everyone clapped and cheered for Thomas! They wanted to see the Lion of Sodor.

When Thomas arrived, Sir Topham Hatt and the mayor were pleased.

"Well done Thomas!" said the mayor. "This is the most finest statue I've ever seen!"

"And it's the cleanest!" exclaimed Sir Topham Hatt.

Everyone clapped and cheered, and Thomas felt happier than ever.


End file.
